


Tired

by Sirifall



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, Sibling Love, demon!dipper, mabels a really cool person okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirifall/pseuds/Sirifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summons are running into each other, and Alcor - Dipper - looks more worn out every day. Mabel thinks she can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

Noticing her brother's entrance, Mabel finished up drying her hands on an errant towel and looked over. Dipper looked as tired as she had ever seen him, and judging by the fact that he didn't even need to sleep anymore, he must feel at least a bazillion times worse. Even floating, he looked as if he was relying solely on the nearest wall to keep him upright, and everything about him _drooped_.

She frowned.  _I don't think I have enough Mabel Juice for this one_ . “Hey Bro-Bro.”

He huffed out a breath, one hand going to his eyes. “Hey Mabel.”

He was silent after that.

She frowned harder, hands going to her hips. “Dipper, you look like you're gonna start eating your shirt any minute.”

“Already on it.” He sighed, words muffled.

“Oh boy... Dipdops, go get some sleep.”

“Can't.”

“Yes you can, I've seen you!”

His head rose a little. “No, Mabel, I really  _can't_ . There are  _so many_ summons, and I  _have_ to go to them, Mabes, I don't have a choice – if I ignore them, I get this massive headache and I just – I can't – ugh...” He didn't even get to a point where she could see his eyes, he just bobbed slightly, like he was asleep already. “I have to ignore three just to talk to you for this long, Mabel, I don't think I can hold up much longer...”

If her brother –  _her brother, the ultimate paranormal nerd, the guy that caused the Transcendence because he thought he could hold more power than his mortal body could contain –_ was admitting near-defeat, then there was something really, really wrong.

He made an aggravated noise. “I'll be right back.”

And he disappeared again.

Mabel pursed her lips. “Grunkle Stan!”

“What?” She followed the voice down to the front desk of what used to be the gift shop – now being slowly but surely stocked with every book on the Supernatural the Pines family could track down. He Grunkle frowned at her expression, waving his hands to the empty room. “What's with the face, kid, you're gonna scare off customers with that frown.”

That got to her. She smiled, if only slightly. “Grunkle Stan, what do you do when someone won't leave you alone?”

His eyebrows raised. “What, you got a stalker? Want me to punch the kid? I can punch the kid.”

She laughed. “Just tell me!”

He hummed. “Well,” A glance upstairs. “Those kooks from the Government used to call around, like, every week or so. Still do, actually.”

“What, really? I thought they gave up?”

“Nah, sweetie, they just cycle in some new losers that don't know how we work.” He mussed her hair with a laugh. “If I recognize the number, I just send them to the answering machine. Chumps haven't caught me yet!”

“Answering machine...” A grin spread across her face. “Hey Grunkle Stan, totally, _completely_ irrelevant question, but do you know where I put my old karaoke machine?”

-

Dipper teleported back into the house, straight into the attic, and floated down to hover over his bed. Already, there was another group starting a summon, but if he could only shut his eyes for just a minute...

Wait.

That's not a group summon. That's Mabel!

He panicked, rushing to answer, pulling out all the stops thinking  _someone's kidnapped her, someone found out, gotta save her gotta save her_ -

When the darkness an cyan flames consumed the room he found himself in –  _still in the Shack these guys are ballsy_ – he was expecting weapons, binding circles, the pleading or even darkening eyes of his twin, no,  _NO_ -

He wasn't expecting a grinning Grunkle watching from the staircase as Mabel held out one hand.

He paused for a moment, panic ebbing, then exploded. “ _Mabel, what the heck_ ! I thought you were in trouble, why didn't you just call me over like you usually do!”

“'Cause I wanna make a deal!”

He groaned, fatigue slowly seeping back into his mind as the rest of him slowly realized that there was no one he had to – well, no one he had to protect his twin from. “Mabel, I already told you, you  _can't_ get wings with only Summerween candy, I will not  _give_ you wings because you don't  _need_ them -”

“Hush up, Bro-Bro, this is something different!”

He glanced up, taking note that sometime during the beginning of his rant his hand had found his eyes again and had slowly started to massage circles around them. “What then?”

She cleared her throat. “Seeing as Sir Dippingsauce the First does not have  _any_ time to spend on problem-solving any more – shame on you, Dipper -” He spluttered at that, but she continued over it. “I propose that the two of us make... An Answering Machine!”

Dipper blinked. “An answering machine.”

She huffed. “No, An Answering Machine! Say it right!”

“Mabel, please just dismiss me, I've got two other people on hold -”

“Exactly!”

“What?”

“All these summons are running into each other, Dipper! You can't really think you'll be able to answer all of them!”

“Well what _choice_ do I... have...” Mabel watched as her idea finally got through her brothers thick skull, and then he was rocketing forward, claws wrapping around her waist and the most excitable posture she had seen him give off in a _week_. “You're the best, I could never repay you, do you even know it'll work – no, it has to work, I'll make it work – thank you, thank you, thank you!”

She cleared her throat, grinning int the hug. “In exchange...” He pulled back, flames kindling along his arms without his consent.

“What?”

“I get to make the answering message! And _you_ ,” Dipper blinked, pointing to himself. “Will only interfere if I ask you to!”

The pair stood there for a moment, staring, almost challenging, before one of them broke.

Dipper laughed, slumping with the need for sleep, but obviously happy. “Deal.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
